Here's a Story
by Southwitch
Summary: It's been a month since Penny 'died,' she has to make an important decision that could effect the rest of her life and the lives of those around her. To tell Billy.
1. The Idea

**Okay, here with a small story. I don't plan on it being very long but basically, I almost cried when Penny died so I really want to fix that! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please!**

* * *

><p>I don't really remember my last few seconds 'alive.' I remember a flash of light, Captain Hammer crying about something, and I remember Billy. The thing about him though is that he wasn't Billy, he looked and sounded like Billy but instead Dr. Horrible took his place. I know deep down they are the same person but why do I keep having this feeling that I don't care?<p>

Oh! I'm Penny by the way, Penny Sherman, former girlfriend to the former Captain Hammer. It's been a month since I 'died.' For the record, I didn't die; I passed out from the shock, that tends to happen when you have two pieces of metal sticking out of your chest. I woke up in the hospital a week later where the doctors told me that I had nearly died a number of times. They saved me though, I got a second chance at life and I don't intend to waste it.

So I left the hospital, my cousin Sid picked me up and I have been living with her ever since. She has an online gaming addiction so it's like having the house all to myself, which is nice but lonely at times I guess. So it's been a month and I'm still jobless because Dr. Horrible has put so many people out of business...he perfected that freeze ray of his and has been using it to claim buildings to house his workers. Ever since his entry to the ELE he has had the city under his thumb.

Is it bad that I've sort of admired him in a way? Because of him, the homeless problem is nearly gone now that he has forced so many of them to work for him which doesn't exactly sound great but I guess it's one way to fix the problem. From what I understand, they actually have a lot of benefits and the pay isn't terrible, free housing but they are on their own for food.

I think it's kind of nice...like I might have rubbed off on him or something. I hope I did, maybe deep down there is still a shred of my friend deep down. I could only wonder what would happen if he saw me again. Actually I think about it all the time, probably more than a girl should think about a super villain...

Anyways, that's where this idea started. My curiosity must have finally gotten the best of me so I'm going to apply for a job at Dr. Horrible's weapon factory. I need to get a job and I need to start my own life again. I mean this almost literally seeing as half the newspapers had reported my death incorrectly. The stupid city even held a candlelight memorial for me while I was two blocks away recovering in the hospital! So frustrating!

I mean, I have practically lived off of doing charity work and now it really isn't necessary because of Billy…I hope it's still Billy anyways. That's the scariest part I think, not knowing whether I'll mak

So I guess I have to take ownership: Anything that happens to me once I step inside that factory is my fault. I couldn't stay away so it's my problem that I have to deal with.

I'm applying for a job today for the first time in months...to work for the villain terrorizing the town...fingers crossed!

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, hopefully another chapter will come soon! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	2. The Factory

**Back with another chapter, thanks for the review spartathreehundred. Trust me though, I'm not a huge fan of Penny revival fics either but technically, if she never died she can't come back right? XD Well anyways, I actually got this idea while watching the Guild, hence Sid becoming a character. I wanted Billy to still be Billy somehow and the homeless thing popped into my head so I was like "I have to do this!" and I did! Glad you like the writing! Hope to see another one of your reviews soon!**

* * *

><p>Okay...I need to breathe. I am steps away from 's factory, it's located on the far side of town. The building almost looms over me as I look at it. A massive cloud of smoke blacks out the sky around it, making it look all the more eerie. Maybe cousin Sid was right, I should just go get a job at the local grocery store or something. I was maybe ten seconds away from listening to her too when two of the guards from the factory dragged me in.<p>

They took me to a waiting room, oddly enough, then inside of the factory was pristine. It was the farthest thing from the stories I'd heard but then again, I haven't seen the manufacturing area yet. Looking around, there were bunches of motivatonal posters mixed in with ones about benefits you can negotiate into your contract. One of the guards addressed me quickly, his voice was powerful, it sort of shocked me but I can't say why exactly.

"What are you doing here? In this factory we have a zero tollerance rule for visitors, unless you are here to apply for a job I would suggest you leave now or face termination." One guard scolded me. I couldn't figure out why I was so scared by the guard until I saw his eyes. They were red!

As I looked at them more I realized that they weren't normal guards! They were freaking robots Dr. Horrible had built to guard his facilties! I was shocked to say the least but more confused than anything...or maybe happy?

I mean...Billy could have chosen to make his whole factory robot-run but instead he forces the homeless off the street to do the work...not terrible I guess. It could be so much worse so I guess I can't really complain much now can I? So I sat there quietly and nodded, saying that I was here to apply for a job and the robots led me to a smaller room with a few other people sat. Most of them were dressed really strangely while others were just plain creepy. They all wore nametags and none of them were actual names...just stupid villain alliases. When I made a nametag for myself I froze. I wasn't really sure if I should use my real name seeing all the outragious names around me.

I looked around one more time, feeling my nerve slipping. I tried to remember that I was there for Billy, that I needed to see him but when I finally took a deep breath and tried to write my name I nearly gagged and ended up running for the nearest restroom.

So I guess that didn't go over very well...I basically went home and cried in the bathroom for half an hour while Sid tried to calm me down.

Note to self: Never ask Sid to calm you down. She basically ended up crying with me and she went into a minor panic attack, which, of course, made me feel worse. Yeah...this is going great...

So I guess the moral of the story is to never try to apply for a job with a supervillain. My biggest problem though is that I can't stop feeling guilty and I don't get why.

So I talked to Sid about my problem...still not much help. She's really good at avoiding contact with the outside world so it's been a little difficult. I mean, I sleep on her couch as it is and she will lock herself in her room for over half the day and most of the night playing her dumb game. Whenever I tell her to cut it out she tells me that her guild needs her, which makes me wonder how important I really am in her world...I mean, we had been practically twins until my parents died in the boating accident.

So one morning I finally just asked her why this game was so important and she tells me this.

"Well...I'm cool online..."

I was seconds away from hitting her until I remembered when I was six and I was staying at her house, she had to practice violin for like...four hours a day. She is only a year older than me too so it's not like this was easy for her but she was a child prodigy so she didn't have much of a choice. When I started complaining to my aunt about it she told me that sometimes you have to either make your own fun or join in. So I started playing violin too and it turns out I was pretty good at it too, not as good as her but I think I understood why my aunt said what she did.

Maybe if you can't beat them...join them?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I still have no idea where I'm going with this...kinda. R&amp;R please! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. The Moment

**Yup! Penny joined the darkside! No, she is not a Knight of Good. At best she is a that knows what she is doing. It's about to get real! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>So…I've been playing this game with Sid for a week, her friends keep calling me a "Noob"…I don't know what that means...But it really has helped in it's own way. It's nice to be able to lose yourself in something and focus on something other than the fact that I humiliated myself in Dr. Horrible's factory a week ago…<p>

So Sid sat me down on my laptop and helped me install this game, it took up like…half my hard drive so I was thinking it had better be worth it. She had me make my character, according to everything that the website said, I am an elf with reddish brown hair and green eyes. I actually look like Sid's character a lot…what was her name again?

Codex! That's Sid's character's name, she's really good and she is this thing called a 'Cleric', which is basically a healer with a funny name. According to this personality test that Sid made me take said I would be best as a mage, so that's what I am. With the help of Sid's guild friends I was able to get basic equipment that makes me look only a few steps up from a "noob." My name in the game is "Zora" so if you see me, say 'hi' or something…I tend to need more travelling partners when I am

We basically just run around all day in this world fighting monsters and collecting stuff…which is more fun than it sounds. It's embarrassing then I realize that I don't really care and that it's super addicting.

After an all night raid, Sid was passed out at her computer and I was crashed on her bed, I woke up first and realized that I had almost no clean clothing left. I changed into a clean…er pair of pajamas and gathered up some of Sid's laundry and mine. I honestly didn't know much about the area that Sid lived in, but I knew that I had never really seen a laundry mat so I ended up driving to the one I went to before my 'death.'

I was nearly halfway through my load of whites when it happened. The sky suddenly seemed darker, what was blocking it I'd see later. I ran outside with the rest of the people in the laundry mat and we simply stared. Dr. Horrible held a small child hostage while his army stomped through the street. They marched toward the mayor's office. One woman next to me mumbled something about how Dr. Horrible was finally taking full control of the city.

It didn't even seem like that was Billy standing on that floating platform. He seemed so dark…so angry, maybe it was the red lab coat or the strange goggles but that was not the man she knew from the laundry mat. She left her clothes at the laundry mat and followed the crowd all the way to the Town Hall. Sid might kill me if I lose our clothes but I really can't help it.

I ran as fast as I could up until we reached Town Hall. Dr. Horrible's soldiers swarmed the building like these bats from the game that attack you in massive numbers if you are alone, I learned that one the hard way…But anyways! I looked at the mayor, who by this time in front of Dr. Horrible and his minions. He looked so scared, Dr. Horrible went on for a few moments about something I don't really remember but he took a moment to look around at his adoring (and fearful) fans. I freaked out and tried to get out of the crowd but it was packed tight. Our eyes locked in the crowd. I could vaguely see him mouth (and I may be wrong here, all this computer stuff has my eyes really messed up)

"Penny?"

All I could do was stare back before bolting as fast as I could back to the laundry mat before he could act further. I don't even know how I made it out of the crowd, I guess I'm stronger than I thought or something.

I remember running and grabbing the laundry...

Getting in the car...

And not looking back for anything...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! Yeah, Billy saw her. How is she going to handle this? Well...I guess you have to wait and find out! R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Jenny!**


	4. The Rebirth

**Alright! Back with another chapter! I'm keeping it short so here we go! Enjoy! Don't forget to review when you are done!**

* * *

><p>I went into full on panic mode when I got home. I felt sick and scared and I couldn't help but wonder if at this very moment, he was looking for me. I didn't know what to do. I paced around the floor of Sid's bedroom in her apartment, trying to think of a plan, I didn't want to get Sid or her dad involved, I certainly didn't have any family to turn to. I was stuck.<p>

"Maybe you should run or something?" Sid suggested, finally taking a break from the game to rest her eyes. "Don't we have a cousin somewhere in Alabama, maybe you can stay with her? Or you don't have to run; maybe this was a blessing in disguise? Maybe the universe is trying to tell you it's time to talk to him?" Sid was an oddly insightful person, whether she knew it or not.

"I don't know...I don't think I can just run. I mean...I just barely restarted my life as it is. I don't want to do that again." I resolved. I knew that picking up my life all over again would suck. I was trapped, I had to either man up and face him or stay as hidden as possible...again...

It's times like this when I really hate being as indecisive as I am. I mean, before the Captain Hammer incident, I knew what I wanted and I had a direction. I wanted to help the homeless and I wanted the world to be a better place. I could almost feel the panic attack coming on. For once, Sid actually helped me. She sat with me and comforted me until I had calmed down.

It's weird how panic can bring two girls closer together.

But together we resolved to stick it out and stay together no matter what. if Billy came for me then we'd figure it out from there. For now, we would go on with our lives. That's when we got the invite.

Sid's friend Zaboo started this 'Seat Saver' thing for nerd con type things. It really took off into an actual buisness and as such, he got free tickets for the con. Sid's whole guild was invited to go with him to help run it. Of course, I got invited too. Sid thought it would be a good way to get my mind off of my situation. Between her and the other two girls in the guild, they decided to make their in game character's costumes to wear to the convention. Within two hours, two women were at the house.

Their names were Clara and...well...they all just call her Tink.

Together, they started to work on basic sketches; apparently, Tink is really good with this kind of stuff. Between Clara's constant chattering, Tink's angry scoffing and Sid trying to keep the peace, I was overwhelmed at a minimum. Before I knew it though, we had started all the costumes. Tink had taught us all basic sewing to make things go faster. It was getting to a point where it was really late when we heard banging at the door. Naturally, I answered, not sure who it was but I had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be good.

It was two robot guards from Dr. Horrible's factory.

I instantly bolted to the bedroom. Sitting in a corner. Sid followed me while Clara and Tink asked what they wanted. They wanted me. I just knew it. Sid looked at me then at the closed door. She started to pull off my sweater, not saying anything.

"Sid! What are you doing?" I tried not to shriek.

"Swap clothes with me." She said, trying not to panic.

"What?" I was still in disbelief.

"We are practically twins. I'll go to the factory and see what he wants. He won't know the difference." Sid nodded. She was right and apparently she was feeling brave for once in her life. I had never seen anything like this come from her.

"Are you serious?" I was shocked.

"Yeah...I think...just do it! Just thank Codex later." She ordered and I obeyed. She walked out of the room, pretending to be me and went willingly with the guards. Once I was sure they were gone I walked out.

"What was that about Codex?" Tink asked.

"Yeah, those shiny robot guys took your cousin!" Clara looked at the door, still open.

"Actually...I'm Penny. Sid went with the guards."

Both girls' jaws dropped.

"What? Are you kidding me? Why?" Tink was shocked but something told me she didn't care as much as she let on...or maybe it was the other way around.

"She told me to switch clothes with her! I don't know! What do we do?" I was freaking out.

"Go get her back! They wanted you! Fix it!" Tink theatened me.

"But...I...I..." I was frantically pacing around when I saw Sid's costume. I remember her telling me once when we were playing the game. I asked her why she acted so much differently in the game; it was nearly the opposite from how she acted in real life. She told me that playing the game was like putting on a mask. She could be anybody she wanted to be. Codex was like a different persona, strong, powerful, and able to handle any situation. Codex was everything Sid couldn't be. I finally understood why this game meant so much to her. When she told me to thank Codex...she really meant it.

It gave me an idea.

"Tink, Clara, can you help me finish my costume?" I asked.

"Why? This is no time for sewing!" Tink fumed.

"Well...I want to get Sid back in style!" I rationalized.

"Oooh! You're gonna storm in there like a superhero! That's awesome!" Clara's eyes lit up. " Sure! Count me in!" Reluctantly, Tink agreed to help too.

For the first time, I felt like I was in control...and it felt amazing! Even better, I realized that I had to lose myself in my identity.

Penny has to be a thing of the past.

And she is. I can't be the nice Penny that used to work at the homeless shelter.

Penny isn't my name anymore...at least for now.

My name is Zora and I am on a mission to save Sid Sherman from the clutches of Dr. Horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! Meet Zora, Penny's awesome alter ego! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Jenny**


	5. The Reveal

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! It's getting angsty but bear with me! It's going to get better! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With my new identity in mind and a pale yellow set of battle gear on my body, I set off for Dr. Horrible's factory. Having been inside once before, I knew how to get in and a basic layout of the front of the factory. I knew I needed to get to the foreman's room above the manufacturing room to get a full map of the facilities.<p>

I walked inside; putting on a facemask so nobody would recognize me. As I walked to the registration desk, I smiled coyly. I knew I couldn't be shy about anything anymore. I leaned over the counter, trying to show off the little cleavage that I had to get my way.

"Can I help you?" The man at the desk asked, looking me over as if I were stupid.

"Yes uhm...I'm here to see the foreman, I would have asked the receptionist at the door but she wasn't at her post..." I pouted.

"What? My god not again! Excuse me for one moment!" The man stormed out of the room, leaving his keys behind on the desk. I snatched them up as fast as I could and opened a door to my right that read

Workers only!'

I walked through hall quickly, trying to remain unseen. That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"Penny! Come on! Remember? It's me! Billy! Did the League of Champions wipe your brain? How are you alive?" Dr. Horrible's voice pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dr. Horrible but I can safely say I have no idea who you are!" I could hear Sid respond. I was still in awe that she could even be so brave to do this. I could feel my eyes tearing up before I caught myself.

"What? Moist! Get the Truth Serum!" Dr. Horrible sounded heartbroken as he ordered his sidekick. This was when I knew I should burst into action but I could feel my chest seizing up. I was starting to hyperventilate. Just when the world around me was about to go black, it went white instead and suddenly, Codex was standing in front of me.

"Hey! Wake up! Come on Zora!" She slapped me in the face, jolting me out of my daze. "Look, you can't mess around anymore. You need to get in there and save me!"

"What? You? I'm saving Sid!" I tried to move past her but my feet were glued to the floor.

"Yeah, and by extension, me." Codex rolled her eyes. "Remember something, without Sid to inspire you, you have nothing, so get in there and grow some!" She pointed her staff at me.

"Uhh..." I looked at the girl, she looked almost exactly like me but she had a glimmer in her eye, the same glimmer Sid had when she saved me. They were brave...and I had to be brave too. I looked her in the eye and gulped before smashing my foot on top of hers. "Back off! I can do this by myself!" I shouted at her.

"That's what I thought." Codex smiled at me before the white void became reality again. I stormed in the door to find Sid trying to force her mouth closed as Moist tried to force-feed her a strange green liquid. Dr. Horrible looked up at me, his eyes suddenly changing from distress to confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked me, looking back at Sid then to me.

"My name is Zora. I've come to save this innocent citizen from your tyranny!" I stated triumphantly.

"Uhhh...are you new at this whole hero thing?" Dr. Horrible raised an eyebrow. "I'm the villain here. I kidnap people, I kill them, and the heroes run in fear like the wimps they are. Sooo...run." He stated, unimpressed with my speech.

"No. I'm bringing this defenseless civilian home!" I tried to swallow the fear in my throat.

"Guards!" Moist called. Two robots suddenly grabbed my arms, I couldn't move. They were about to throw me out when the super villain stopped them.

"Stop." He looked me in the eye. "I don't understand...who are you?" He took my mask off. His eyes softened. "Who is she?" He motioned to Sid, who was visibly trying to avoid a panic attack. I realized that this was it. I had to say it. I gulped, feeling tears to fall down my face.

"I...I...Billy..." I whimpered. "It's me...Penny..." I finally confessed. I that moment, I suddenly felt free from all the pressure and stress of being me. Everything felt fine and I didn't understand why for so long I had hid from him. "This is my cousin Sid...she took my place thinking that it would buy me some time...to meet you...again I mean." I was breathing fast. "What happened to you Billy? Why did you attack Captain Hammer?"

"Because…he was a tool…I hated him. He got everything I ever wanted…fame…fortune…you…." Dr. Horrible was melting. My heart felt like it skipped a beat when Billy mentioned me. I could feel my stance wavering.

"You…you did like me?" I was barely able to speak.

"Well…yeah…"Billy was turning red. "You were sort of perfect…then you started dating him."

"Yeah well…he wasn't the one who saved me when the ceremony went downhill. I remember a white lab coat picking me up, carrying me to safety. The rest is fuzzy but I do remember hearing Captain Hammer crying in the background. Then I woke up with Sid sitting next to my bed playing on a laptop."

"So why did you pull this? I don't get it." Billy sat down at his desk, leaving me to try and explain myself.

"Well, I've seen what you are doing. You were holding a little kid hostage when you took the mayor's office! That's awful! Billy never would have done that!" I shouted, hurting innocent people was one thing but I couldn't stand for a child to be harmed. I felt like I was sounding more like a superhero...and I liked it!

"Well that's what happens when you become a super villain! That's what we do!" Billy argued.

"But you don't Billy…" I looked him in the eye; feeling like my heart was breaking.

"Apparently you haven't been paying attention. I do." Dr. Horrible looked so bitter; it broke my heart in half.

"Well…then I'm sorry. Maybe we should pretend that this never happened. Thank you for helping the homeless at least. It feels good to know that you did what I couldn't." I helped Sid out of her chair and we turned to leave.

"Please…don't leave…not again…" Billy grasped my shoulder and turned me to face him, taking both Sid and me by surprise. "I thought you were dead…"

"Clearly, I'm not." I said coldly, still trying to leave.

"Please don't leave…." Billy pleaded. "Come back tomorrow…we can talk. I have to get to a meeting." I looked him in the eye, still contemplating my decision. I wanted to be near him but whenever I saw him I wanted to hurt him. I looked at Sid, who simply shrugged…still not being helpful whatsoever.

"Goodbye Dr. Horrible" I frowned, trying to hold back tears. I took Sid's arm and left with no intention of ever returning.

When we reached outside though, I could feel my spirit breaking. Sid put her hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"Hey, it's okay Penny. Maybe it's for the best." She tried to be optimistic. "Maybe you will find somebody else, so what if he is probably the best guy for you ever. Sorry Penny but you two were probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen for about two seconds there. But at the end of the day, he's a bad guy and you aren't so you know…oh well."

I froze, realizing that I really had to listen to Sid for once. I learned that I had to join them if you couldn't beat them…clearly Billy wasn't going to stop being evil…it's who he is I guess… I spun around and hugged my cousin. She didn't realize I was saying goodbye until I had walked into the building.

"Go get him Penny…I think!" Sid shouted after me before leaving, finally intent on getting her house to herself again.

I waited for Billy in his office. I didn't know how long his meeting would last so I sat in the unguarded room for hours, picking through his things cautiously…I found a picture of myself on his desk. He still loved me…and I was pretty sure I loved him…until now. I knew what I had to do though. Zora knew at least…Penny was still too unsure for her own good.

* * *

><p><strong>So what will happen next? What is Penny's big decision, I think we all know but I'm not going to simply state it outright! R&amp;R I'm loving all of the support you guys are giving me with this one. Also...I noticed something the other day, I've been spelling Sid's name wrong, it's actually Cyd. I'm going to fix it once the story is finished because I honestly don't have the time nor energy to go back and fix every chapter! Anyways! Thanks again for reading!<strong>

**Jenny**


	6. The Confession

**Alrighty! Back with another chapter! We are seriously switching gears from angst to fluff so beware! Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

><p>Minutes turned to hours...three hours actually. I think I had at least scimmed every book in his shelves. Everything from <em>'So you wanna be a super villain?'<em> to _'Your first scheme, What to expect.'_

Oddly enough, I found a good portion of them rather informative.

I kept waiting, tapping my foot as I sat reading _'Evil for Dummies,'_ and trying to push back the feeling that I was about to do something awful.

From all my reading, I pulled together that in order to do something evil, you needed to have conviction, be calm and collected (Or completely insane according to you villain style) and last but not least, you needed to have a gimmick. Like the Riddler from Batman or those classic villains from our past, new villains need a concept that will make them stand out and be different to stay on the good guy's radar. It made sense, most villains that I knew of had a distinct theme...except for Moist...he was simply...well...Moist.

I kept telling myself that I could do it, that I could be evil, but Penny kept holding me back. But that's when he returned. Dr Horrible hung up his goggles on the hook and took off his gloves and lab coat, he was plain old Billy again. I tried to steady my breath but it's wasn't working. He didn't notice me sitting in his desk. When he did, he jumped but looked unimpressed.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again." He stated coldly. He stared dull daggers at me and somehow it still pierced my soul.

"So did I..." I was still unsure of what I was doing or how I was feeling.

"So...then why are you here? I don't understand." Billy was still confused. I smiled at him in an attempt to soften his eyes.

"For a scientist, you aren't very smart are you?" I tried to joke, getting up from the desk, meeting up with him in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I was scared that if I met you again, I'd finally see you as Dr. Horrible then the image of you that I've held in my mind...erm...heart...for so long...I guess it's too late for that."

"What are you trying to say?" Dr. Horrible eyed me angrily. I took a breath, finally the words I've been looking for came to mind.

"I...I...love you...I have ever since before the incident at the ceremony. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that...much less say it"

Billy's jaw dropped open. He didn't say anything, he just stood there.

I kept hoping he would say something...anything...reject me...kiss me! Anything! But this eerie silence was getting more and more uncomfortable by the moment. I looked around, praying somebody would barge in on us and take me away or something but instead we stood there in awkward silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I tried to ask him but he stayed silent. "Billy?" I asked, he was still frozen. I almost felt my heart break in two for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Okay...I'm sorry I came back then..." My throat was closing up, I could feel myself wavering, getting ready to cry.

I turned to leave, standing in the doorway I looked back at the frozen man one more time. I jumped.

Billy was gone

I scanned the office as fast as I could…nothing! I spun back around to find Billy standing in front of the doorway. Our eyes locked. I wasn't even sure of what to do anymore until Billy took the sides of my face in his palms and kissed me...

It was unlike any kiss I've ever had...not that I've kissed a lot but this was like fireworks, like it was meant to be. He shut the door to his office and...

My mother raised me to be a lady so I suppose I shouldn't share much more.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in Billy's home with him curled up around me. We were bundled up in probably the softest sheets I've ever felt. Billy snores...a lot. It's sort of annoying but honestly, I thought it was sort of cute. We stayed in bed for some time before finally getting up.<p>

Billy turned over to meet my now loving gaze. We both smiled at each other before speaking.

"Good morning." He whispered hoarsely. I grinned back at him before responding.

"Morning! Did you sleep well?" I said, curling up on his chest.

"Very." I could practically hear him smiling. For a while, we just laid there in the most perfect silence ever. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep a few times but then again, I'm sure he did too.

After a while, I got out of bed, throwing on the first layer of my costume and walked downstairs. The house was a lot larger in the daytime than the night prior. I looked for the kitchen to make coffee, I hadn't remembered being this tired...or sore...ever. I normally didn't drink coffee because I never needed it but today was an exception.

I could barely smell the coffee brewing when Billy joined me. He was in his red lab coat and his goggles were on top of his head.

"Look..." He looked sad; more depressed I suppose. "I have a meeting at the ELE, something about the LoC trying to retaliate against us. I know you don't like the whole...evil thing but this is what makes me happy and-"

"I know." I cut him off. For once, I felt firm in my decisions. "I understand. While I don't like evil...I am willing to put my own feelings aside...well sort of. Penny can't but Zora...she can. So I have a question for you..." I took a breath, fearing that I would sound incredibly cheesy.

"What is it?" Billy asked me, sounding actually hopeful.

"Do you wanna date my avatar?"

From that moment, I knew something good would come of it…and in time…something actually did.

* * *

><p><strong>No it's not over! Don't worry about that! It can't be all sunshine and rainbows! R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Jenny**


	7. The Problem

**YAY! Another chapter *throws butterflies and unicorns* Okay everybody, hope you enjoy the chapter! R&R! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>For the next week, things were fine. Moist eventually got used to seeing me around the house. I was bored most of the time but I spent a lot of time playing The Game with Sid. That usually kept my days busy, other than that, I spent time in town with Billy. We would dress normally and go get frozen yogurt or see a movie. It was really nice until it happened.<p>

Billy and I woke up like we normally did; I went downstairs looking for something to eat when I heard a really weird wheezing noise. I looked around and eventually realized it was coming from Moist's room. I honestly wasn't sure what to do so I got Billy, who was still not totally awake. I led my incredibly sleepy boyfriend downstairs to Moist's door.

"What is that noise?" I asked him; Billy was still trying to adjust to the fact that I had opened the curtains on the windows, letting much more light in the room than he was used to.

"Moist is sick…just let him sit it out. He'll get better in a few days. He always makes that noise when he's sick. Just sleep with ear plugs, you'll be fine." Billy started back up the stairs sleepily.

"Oh…okay…sorry I woke you…" I looked at the door, still kind of creeped out by the noises coming from the door. I didn't need to be told twice, I got out of the way and headed for the lab to play The Game.

I don't really care what anybody says about ethics, I see nothing wrong with using a super villain's massive computer with probably the most advanced system I've seen to play a video game. It's huge and it never freezes so why not?

That's when Billy halted at the top of the stairs.

"Oh crap!" He put his palm to his forehead. "I have to perform a heist today...who's going to carry the money?" He stormed away to his computer and began accessing the ELE server.

"You still perform heists?" I asked, trying not to cringe or judge him. I asked for this life, I couldn't judge him...why can't I stop judging him? I mean…I just can't!

"Yeah, of course. It's going to be more of a complex one. I need something for a new invention." Billy focused intently on the screen. I tried not to watch him but my curiosity got the best of me. He was asking the other members if he could borrow their sidekick for the day.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked, trying not to pry too much.

"An alloy of steel, I need it to power the soldier robots. I'm changing their inner cores and plain steel won't be able to cut it."

"Oh okay." I said as I walked away. I remembered I was having lunch with Sid today so I needed to go get dressed.

I was ready to leave before Billy was; he was still fumbling with the buttons on his red lab coat. I looked at him and chuckled at his determination. He refused to take his gloves off so the buttons were even smaller by comparison.

I watched him for a few minutes before helping him. He sighed in defeat when I had finished the last button. I looked up at him and smiled, locking eyes with him. He knelt a down slightly to kiss me before he left for his lab downstairs, presumably for the teleportation pad the ELE had given him so he could attend their meetings easier. He was probably going to meet his sidekick for a day. That's when I set off to meet Sid at Cheesy Beard's.

Sid seems fine, a little less rested than normal but then again, I'm used to seeing her after I had to practically blackmail her into going to bed at decent times. I talked to her about my new life and asked her if she were eating all her food groups and not living off energy drinks. Naturally she said no so I lectured her and we got on with our lives.

She was actually really shocked that Billy and I had slept together; admittedly I was too but still. I ended up poking fun at her about sleeping with a guy that plays the game too. Other than that we just had a really pleasant time.

In the back of my mind, I wondered how my life could have gotten to this place so quickly. Suddenly I'm in this relationship with a super villain and I'm living in this huge house in the Hollywood hills, looking down on everybody. I can have anything I want, I have everything I want but something doesn't feel right. I feel like something is wrong with this setup. I need to do things again; I need a cause to work for.

"Hey Sid, do you remember where the animal shelter is?" I asked out of the blue.

"Where it's always been?" Sid looked confused, "What's up?"

"Oh…I'm just thinking about volunteering again. I mean, dating-" I stopped myself before continuing, "You know who has got to seriously bring down my good alignment right?" Oh my god I just spoke geek…what has Sid done to me? "You get it though right? It just feels weird every now and then…and it's only been a week."

"I understand." Sid nodded. "Why don't we go to the shelter? I remember when we were kids your mom would take you there to play with the kittens and stuff."

"Yeah…I think I would like that." I agreed and at that very moment, we left the restaurant and headed off for the shelter. It actually wasn't too far from the restaurant to we chose to walk; it was a nice day anyways.

We were nearly there when we heard all sorts of screaming followed by people running in our direction. I knew they were running from something and even worse, I knew exactly what they were running from.

"Sid! Come on!" I grabbed her hand and we followed the crowd.

"Why are we running?" Sid asked, trying to look behind us.

"I don't want to see him!" I answered frantically as I looked around, running into a large building. There were policemen inside, I thought I was safe…I was wrong.

Suddenly Billy and a gruff looking sidekick barged in; they took the police down with ease. He didn't notice me luckily; the goggles probably distorted his vision. The sidekick burst into the back while the supervillain terrorized the now defenseless police officers. When the sidekick returned, he had large metal boxes of something. They turned to leave when Billy and I locked eyes. I gulped; I didn't want to ruin the mission but seeing him like this made me sick.

Billy froze as I gulped again. He looked at me before dropping the boxes. They began to light up and flash.

"What are you doing?" The sidekick shouted, "You can't drop that! This whole place is gonna blow! Let's go!" He grabbed Billy's hand and tried to tug him out but instead Billy grabbed Sid and me and fled. Moments after we escaped the building, it explodes in a warm fiery mass. Billy simply stared, he knew he had failed.

"What the hell man!" The gruff sidekick slapped 's arm. "You lost it AND you save civilians? What's your deal!" The sidekick grabbed the super villain's arm and fled as fast as he could, leaving us to watch the building burn down and wait for the firemen.

"Wow…"I heard Sid whisper. "What…what just happened?"

"I got in the way…" I whispered back, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

I knew this was too good to last.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm a downer. Can't wait to post the next chapter...as soon as I write it! R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Jenny**


	8. The Ending

**Hey guys! Back with the final chapter of Here's a Story! Thanks for all the great reviews and I really hope you guys can keep them going! They are my biggest measure on if anybody is bothering to read. I can't write if nobody will read it so R&R! Anyways, thanks so much for sticking with me! Can't wait for my next story, it should be starting up soon!**

* * *

><p>Sid and I ran as fast as we could to her car and drove until we reached Sid's apartment. From there, it was about four hours of crying and eating whatever Sid had in her fridge and since I was no longer living there, it wasn't much. I honestly didn't know what to do. I got in the way, I didn't want to but in the back of my mind, I knew I was happy. It was one less heist on Dr. Horrible's watch.<p>

I knew I had to be accepting and I couldn't care about what the Doctor did. It was just so hard!

How can somebody just pretend a huge elephant in the room isn't there?

I could feel my heart ripping out of my chest. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I knew I couldn't stay with Billy anymore. It was an amazing week but too amazing to last. At the same time, I knew that I couldn't go on living here in his city. Every time I left the house I would risk seeing him.

I had to run.

"Where are you going to go?" Sid asked as she drove me to Billy's house where I packed my things. Luckily, Billy wasn't home yet. Sid and I were nearly finished when we heard the front door open.

"Crap..."I mumbled under my breath. There was no avoiding this one. We tried to walk down the stairs with our heads held high but secretly, I already had a lump in my throat. Sid rushed ahead of me to make sure I didn't run into Billy. I couldn't totally hear their exchange but this is what I got out of it:

"Sid...is Penny okay?" Billy asked, sounding more depressed that Penny could fathom.

"She's fine." Sid gulped.

"Then why do you have a bunch of suitcases..." Billy asked, sounding threatened.

"I...she...needs to stay with me for a while...she feels bad about what happened today."

"She realizes that she can't do this whenever she catches me in a heist right?" Billy tried to reason with Sid.

"Well yeah but it wasn't her with the problem." Sid shrugged, trying to distance herself.

"What?"

"It was you Billy..."I walked down the stairs with a suitcase in hand. "I saw the way you looked at me...you froze."

"It caught me off guard! I've already been scolded by Bad Horse for this, am I really going to get it from you too?" Billy was exasperated. I looked at Sid, looking for strength somewhere. Sid nodded before taking my suitcase and leaving the house.

This left me and Billy staring at each other from across the room.

"I thought maybe the whole 'Super Villain' thing would be something we could work around but after today I know...we just can't...I just can't." I looked at my shoes. "Maybe bad and neutral just weren't meant to mix? I have to go...maybe for a few days...maybe a year...I don't know. All I do know is that I can't handle it for the time being." I was crying, I knew I was going to but it still didn't make it any easier when it happened.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Billy said. "I love you...if that makes a difference."

"I love you too..."I sniffed, "But sometimes...I guess it's just not enough." I tried to move but my feet wouldn't budge. Before I knew it, Billy had pulled me into a hug. All I could do was cry into his shoulder.

After what felt like forever, we finally pulled apart, catching each other's eyes on the way. Before I knew it, I was kissing him again. It was another one of those sweet, beautiful kisses that made me love him all the more. It was so heartfelt that it made my chest ache.

Typical me though, it's never just a kiss is it?

An hour later, he had fallen asleep and there I way, laying in his bed, trying not to cry again. I looked over at Billy, he looked so peaceful but I knew he wouldn't be that way forever. Eventually Dr. Horrible would be called upon again and then we would run into this same problem.

I got out of bed and got dressed again. I looked at Billy again and felt my chest seize up. I walked to his side of the bed and kissed his temple. I love him...I just couldn't love Dr. Horrible. I left silently knowing this would be the last time I would ever see him. I got on a plane to Alabama the next day. I stayed with my aunt and uncle until I was able to find a place in New York and within a month, I had moved in.

If only I had known that the last hour I spent with Billy would leave a massive impact on my life.

About seven months after I moved to New York, I had a baby.

Her name is Emma.

* * *

><p>We have lived in New York together, struggling to start back up ever since. I still E-mail with Sid often but I hardly ever play The Game anymore, I mean, it's just Emma and me so I don't really have time for stuff like that anymore. All I can say is that Emma takes after her father a lot; she was walking and talking by fourteen months. She's so smart it's incredible! I can't even begin to understand how amazing and fast she picks up things in comparison to the kids at our daycare.<p>

Speaking of which, I'm working now. It's not charity like I had hoped but I'm working as a secretary for pretty much the exact opposite of charity. I'm working for GMC, they are basically Eco-terrorists but it's work and I can't mess around anymore. It pays well so it's okay; it gets the bills paid and keeps us off the streets.

While I miss my cousin and my life over in California, I'm really living in New York. I've got a small group of friends, I'm the only one with a kid but they all love her so it's okay. Life has somehow gotten considerably easier over time.

I mean, it's been five years since I've seen Billy and I can't remember a time when I had been this...not happy...but content with my life.

I knew though that he had a right to know Emma exists so last night I sent a picture to his factory with her name and birthday on the back. I don't know if he will respond or bother but either way, I'm still happy without him. It doesn't mean I ever stopped loving him, I don't think I ever will but now that I've sent that picture…I feel alright…I think I can move on with my life…

So I think this is where my story comes to an end and maybe another begins. I don't know really…who ever does really?

* * *

><p><strong>That was Here's a Story! Thank you all for reading and sticking with me! Don't worry, we will be getting a resolution! I haven't started yet but it involves a very legen...wait for it...DARY character. Stay tuned readers and thanks again for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Jenny**


End file.
